


hub eayili; familial love

by pearlselegancies



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Familial Love, Gen, Marjan has an amazing family, Mother-Daughter Relationship, and vice versa, who love her very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: "Hi mom." Marjan smiled as she picked up her cellphone and answered her mother's call."My eazizati. How are you?" Her mom's soothing made Marjan smile even wider as she fiddled with her leather jacket.- or a short phone call between Marjan and her favorite person in the world; her mom.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	hub eayili; familial love

**Author's Note:**

> here's some translations for the Arabic words used. all translations come from google translate, so i apologize if they are inaccurate. 
> 
> darling - eazizati
> 
> i love you -iinaa ahbk
> 
> father - baba

"Hi mom." Marjan smiled as she picked up her cellphone and answered her mother's call.   
  
_"My eazizati. How are you?"_ Her mom's soothing made Marjan smile even wider as she fiddled with her leather jacket.   
  
"I'm good. We had a lot of calls today. Some good. Some bad." Her mom sighed on the other side, and Marjan listened as she began to speak.   
  
_"Are you ok? Have you been injured?"_ Marjan chuckled softly, before responding. "No mama. I'm ok. Just tired is all."   
  
Her mom let out a sigh of relief. _"Good. My eazizati, I've missed you so much. Your brother, Malik. He misses you too."_  
  
Marjan smiled, sitting down on her couch. "How is he? How's soccer going for him?"  
  
Her mom laughed, a heavenly sound to Marjan's ears. " _Oh, that brother of yours. Just won a championship last Sunday. And then he had an art gallery Monday evening. Your father was so proud."_  
  
Marjan chuckled again. "How is Baba? How's retirement treating him?"  
  
Marjan's mom laughed again. _"Your father is bored out of his mind. Yesterday I found him staring at our tomatoes because it was apparently more entertaining than golf."_   
  
Marjan laughed, the long tail of her hijab falling over her shoulders. "Of course. Tell him, and Malik that I love them. I'm about to go do my evening prayers."   
  
Her mom was silent for a moment before speaking. _"Of course my eazizati. Iinaa ahbk."_   
  
Marjan smiled one last time as she replied. "I love you too."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Translations again!
> 
> darling - eazizati
> 
> i love you -iinaa ahbk
> 
> father - baba


End file.
